There are a plethora of references which describe the use of activated carbon or the like for the removal of a gas from a liquid. Some of the classifications pertinent to this invention concern Class 55, Subclasses 74, 75, 98, 387 and 522; Class 502, Subclasses 416 and 421; Class 165, Subclass 148; and Class 210, Subclasses 502.1 and 750. Exemplary of prior art which show the use of activated carbon for the removal of a gas from a fluid using activated carbon or the like are Hardison et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,505; Shimazaki, U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,929; and Mizuno et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,929. In the latter patent, activated charcoal is utilized to absorb fuel vapor from a fuel tank. A three dimensional network cell activated carbon cannister, which is lightweight in structure, is more active than the conventional pellet-formed activated charcoal for adsorption of vapor of an automotive fuel. Another modification of granular activated carbon for the purpose of water purification is described in aformentioned Shimazaki. In this reference, specific carbon fibers derived from acrylic fibers and having certain physical characteristics are utilized to extract both high and low molecular weight contaminants from water. In aforementioned Hardison, the regeneration qualities of an activated carbon absorption are described utilizing steam as one activating agent. Again, the above patents are exemplary of different means to remove a gas or vapor from a fluid using activating carbon.